finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Eugene Dix
Eugene Dix was one of the survivors of Route 23 in Final Destination 2. He is a high school teacher who was substituting in Mt. Abraham High School. Eugene was the sixth survivor of the Route 23 pileup to die. Biography Eugene was resided somewhere in New York. He is very sarcastic and realistic. He took a degree in Education, as implied by his job in his elementary school. Prior to the crash, Eugene was substituting Ms. Valerie Lewton's job at Mt. Abraham High when surprisingly one of his students in his original school brought a knife and stabbed his substitute teacher during a class. ''Final Destination 2'' Eugene was riding his motorcycle along the highway, when Kimberly suffers a premonition of the pile up. She began to panic and held up traffic, as well as Eugene. Suddenly, the accident happened just as she predicted, killing several motorists and her friends. After the accident, Eugene and the survivors were interrogated at a police station, where Eugene reminded the people of the Flight 180 incident. Later, he went to Officer Burke's apartment to hold a meeting about Death trying to hunt down all the survivors, where Eugene believed that everything was crazy nonsense he shouldn't believe. Eugene left his apartment and went into an elevator along with Nora, saying he controls his life. During the time, he witnessed Nora's decapitation and became suicidal, trying to kill himself with Burke's gun, even though all the bullets were blanks. Now that Eugene began to believe Death was after them, he teamed up with the survivors and tried to figure out a way to cheat Death. 'Death' Eugene was sent to the hospital after he sustained an injury in a car accident, where a hospital orderly closes the door, and blocks the door from opening with a shelf. Death closed the vents in Eugene's room and snapped the tube to the oxygen tanks, spreading it into the air. His bed began to roll away from the wall and the plug supporting his defibrillator began to come out of its socket, unplugging his defibrillator. As Eugene began to gasp for air, the defibrillator goes into emergency mode, and Eugene is able to breathe again. Everything was fine until Clear Rivers showed up and opened his door. With the oxygen sifting in the room and the vents shut, the plug came undone and created a spark. The oxygen ignited and created an explosion, incinerating Eugene and Clear as well. Signs/Clues *Eugene tried to kill himself via handgun, but all six bullets were duds. Clear confirmed that it wasn't his time to die. *When the plug is pulled in the room it creates a spark, then that spark ignites the room once Clear opens the door. The spark from the pulled plug and the sudden burst of oxygen from outside the room creates an explosion. *Eugene had a key chain of a pool ball with the unlucky number 13 on it. *When Eugene tried to commit suicide with a gun, the gun had 6 bullets in it, which marked him as the sixth survivor to die. *During the time of his death, the milliliters go up to "1800". *In Burke's apartment, Eugene says to Clear Rivers,"If Death is after you, why don't you just stay the hell away from us?" Unfortunately, they both die in the same explosion. Appearances *''Final Destination 2'' (portrayed by T.C. Carson) *''Final Destination 2'' (novel) (as Eugene Hooper) *''The Final Destination'' (reference in opening credits) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by T.C. Carson) Trivia *The massive explosion that kills both him and Clear appears in the opening sequence of ''The Final Destination''. *Eugene Dix and Carter Horton share a few similarities: **Carter and Eugene both say they control their own lives. Also, Eugene is stopped from killing himself by Rory, Kimberly and Burke, and Carter is saved by Alex. They both decide to try to kill themselves, Eugene with a gun and Carter with a car and train. *In the script of Final Destination 2, Eugene is described as: EUGENE DIX, 45, a English teacher. *Eugene was supposed to be stabbed to death by a student, but was transferred to another school where he replaced Ms. Lewton following her death in Final Destination, so he wasn't around when the insane student showed up at his school. This is somewhat of a plothole, as Eugene would still have to be transferred if Lewton had died on Flight 180. It's possible that, with all the paperwork that it took to deal with everything that happened, he would not have been transferred right away; he'd need references and to actually GET to Mt. Abraham before he could take over her job. This would take a few weeks at least, so he'd be stabbed. **''Also because another teacher was killed in his place, Eugene should have gotten that teachers remaining time (according to Final Destination 5) Since Eugene (with this other teacher's time) should have died in the pile up we can assume that the unknown teacher would have died at the time of the crash.'' Dix, Eugene Dix, Eugene Dix, Eugene Dix, Eugene Dix, Eugene Dix, Eugene Dix, Eugene Dix, Eugene Dix, Eugene Dix, Eugene Dix, Eugene Dix, Eugene Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Incinerated Category:Ran over Category:Main Characters Category:Incinerated in an oxygen explosion